Estrella Fugaz
by Klaus Lihue
Summary: Greg Universe fue un vago, un mocoso y ahora estaba tratando de cambiar con mucho esfuerzo, pero el día que su amiga Vidalia conoce a un extraño joven llamado "Yellow Tail", simplemente algo está mal.


**1/1**

 **Estrella Fugaz**

…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Steven Universe es una serie animada Estadounidense creada por Rebeca Sugar y producida por Cartoon Network Studios.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el Reto: "¡Que viva el crack!" Del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".

* * *

 **…**

 **I.**

Hoy como casi todos los días, se dirigía a casa de Vidalia a comer la cena. Su trabajo como ayudante en el lavadero de carros apenas generó lo suficiente para comprar otro par de pantalones y mientras siguiese preparando las canciones de su álbum, ese que no cansaba de repetir lo sacaría de pobre, tenía que apoyarse en el buen corazón de sus amigos.

En este caso Vidalia, porque era la única mujer —el único ser humano— que lo veía con buenos ojos y no como el mismo fracasado de siempre. La gente de Ciudad Playa lo conoció como un vago que tocaba canciones a las afueras del parque de atracciones y se habían quedado con esa imagen de él para su pesar. Eso estaba molestándolo mucho, antes no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás, todo lo que le importaba era lo que Rose pensara de él, pero ahora… ahora que se planteaba vivir aquí, por lo menos quería que las madres dejaran de usarlo como amenaza para que sus hijos hicieran caso: "Sino haces tus deberes terminaras como el vago que toca la guitarra, mira cómo se baña en la playa y come sobras de los tachos", era muy humillante.

Llevaba un frasco con budín de chocolate que la esposa de su jefe le regaló, tuvo muchas ganas de comerlo en la mañana, pero recordó a Vidalia y prefirió dárselo como agradecimiento por su apoyo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara a la entrada, y salió un bajito chico rubio sonriente de piel pálida, llevaba una camisa demasiada bien abotonada y unos pantalones de traje que lo hacían ver listo para la iglesia. Greg se detuvo, su amiga apareció con su hijo en brazos, el chico acarició la cabezita del bebé y se despidió muy animado. Se topó con Greg al voltearse y antes de que él pudiera saludar, salió corriendo más pálido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Solo lo asustaste.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es un estudiante de secundaria que conocí hace unos días en la tienda. Buscaba carnadas para pescar.

—Oh. ¿Y tiene miedo de mi porque…

—Su madre le dijo que no eras un buen muchacho. —Respondió tratando de no burlarse—. Quiso advertirme de que estaba juntándome con un chico "Malo".

—Genial. —Se tapó la cara rojo de vergüenza.

Crema Agria lo imitó tapándose la carita con las dos manos. Vidalia sonrió.

—¿Quieres pasar a comer? Hice estofado de carne.

—¡Si, muchas gracias! ¡Hola pequeño C.A! Adivina lo que el tío Greg le trajo a tu mami. —Agitó la bolsa con el pote de budín, el bebé se agitó gorgojando animado por el sonido. Lo cargó con una mano sonriendo mientras sostenía la bolsa con la otra—. Bebé, estas más grande cada día ¿eh?.

Volteó para ver hacia donde el chico se fue, sorprendentemente se encontraba detrás de un tacho de basura observando y cuando se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto, corrió de nuevo. Greg se rascó la cabeza, extrañado por el comportamiento.

—Vidalia.

—¿Si?

—Tu amigo es algo raro.

—No más que tu Greg. "El aterrador vago del parque de diversiones". —Citó con una mala imitación de fantasma.

—Ja…ja… muy gracioso… ja… ja… ¡JA!.

 **II.**

Cuatro semanas después de esa noche, un fin de semana, mientras se alistaba dentro de su furgoneta para una cita con Rose que estuvo planeando cinco días atrás, golpearon las portezuelas traseras. Abrió un poco a medio vestir, con el pantalón colgando de su cintura. La mitad del rostro de su jefe se mostró por la abertura, este empujo por completo la puerta haciendo que Greg se sujetara bien los pantalones con las manos por la situación incómoda.

—Niño, tu novia vino a buscarte.

—¿Rose?

—¿Quién?. —Preguntó el viejo hombre moviendo su mostacho de lado a lado—. Vidalia, la chica Vidalia.

Se sonrojó ahora de verdad incómodo.

—No es mi novia, es una amiga. —Respondió con una risita nerviosa.

—Vaya. Es bueno saberlo, a veces a mi mujer se le pasa por la cabeza que tú eres el papá de ese niñito suyo con nombre de salsa.

¿Él, padre de Crema Agria? Negó de inmediato por la ridiculez.

—No, no.

Si él fuera el padre, definitivamente ahora estaría al lado de su mujer y su hijo y no viajando hacia dios sabe dónde embaucando a talentosos chicos tontos con contratos abusivos. Él imbécil ese ni siquiera se apareció para darle el apellido a su hijo cuando nació.

—De todas formas, la chica estaba muy apresurada así que te dejo esto.

Entregó una nota doblada en cuatro, la desdoblo y la cara se le cayó hacia abajo. Ella pedía que fuera a su casa para cuidar del bebe de nuevo, la palabra "Urgente" estaba subrayada con fuerza. No le importaba ser niñero de Crema Agria pero ¿hoy? ¿Y cómo le decía a Rose que tenían que posponer la cita? ¿Y cómo decirle que no a Vidalia?. Suspiró casi deprimido, su amiga era importante para rechazarla.

—Gracias Jefe.

Terminó de alistarse y manejó hasta la playa, luego de decir "Lo siento" a Rose iría directo a la casa de Vidalia. Sea lo que sea que esa chica tuviera que hacer hoy esperaba de verdad que valiera la pena.

Tomo la llave debajo del tapete que solía esconder y que ella mismo reveló luego de encontrarlo dormido en el césped esperando que regresara del trabajo.

—¡Disculpa por la tardanza!

Vidalia no le dio la bienvenida, pero si el bebé Crema Agria agitando sus manitas hacia los lados y el raro chico pálido de la otra vez. Él sonrió nervioso y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Hola?

Asintió y tomó su mano agitándola enérgicamente. Vaya, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, hacer que suelte su mano fue un logro. El chico usaba un terno azul chillón y una corbata de moño rojo en el cuello de su impecable camisa blanca.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

Puso sus manos en su pantalón nervioso y se meció sobre sus pies. Greg se preguntó si el chico era muy tímido o mudo.

—¡Ya estoy lista!. —Escucharon a Vidalia gritar desde el segundo piso.

Ella bajó por las escaleras y la piel de Greg crispó por la sorpresa. Casi fue como una escena de película donde la chica que a pesar de ser hermosa creía ser fea, recibía un cambio de imagen y bajaba para el gran evento demostrándole a todos que realmente era la más bella criatura del universo. Usaba un hermoso vestido blanco que caía con suavidad hasta sus talones acariciándole la piel, lentejuelas brillantes plateadas hacían brillar su escote, y a Greg casi dejarlo sin aliento. Su peinado y maquillaje eran el de siempre pero ahora mismo se veía como una princesa sacada de cuentos de hada.

—Cielos.

No sabía si acercarse o no. Pasó las manos por el pelo muy nervioso.

Él chico pálido corrió a su lado y le ofreció de inmediato un brazo y Vidalia sonrió enternecida.

—¿Van a ir a una cita o algo así?. —Preguntó cayendo en cuenta.

—No. —Dijo ella, a pesar de que el sonrojo en su cara denotaba lo contrario—. Es la fiesta de fin de colegio de YellowTail y…

—¿YellowTail?

—Ah, si, ven. —Jaló al chico hasta Greg—. YellowTail él es Greg, Greg, él es YellowTail.

Él chico volvió a agitar la mano de Greg insistentemente.

—Sí, sí, un gusto conocerte también. —Trato de sonreír, pero la comisura de sus labios se sentía demasiado tensa y dura—. Así que vas a ir a una cita y no me dijiste nada.

—Fiesta de promoción, Greg, fiesta de promoción. Tengo 20 años, creo que aun puedo ser la-

—Cita.

—Fiesta de promoción. —Insistió.

De repente Greg frunció el ceño y dejó de soportar la sonrisa tan incómoda en sus labios. No se sentía bien en absoluto viendo como su amiga, mejor amiga, salía de casa con un extraño al que al parecer estuvo viendo a sus espaldas, para una fiesta de promoción, _¡Cita, cita, cita!_ , se quejó para sus adentros. Ellos dos se tomarían una foto juntos, bailarían vals juntos, reirían juntos, tomarían ponche juntos, y luego… luego…

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió sus pensamientos y estuvo obligado a ver a Vidalia y el chico cara de fantasma irse en una flamante limusina al estilo estelar.

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Crema Agria y cruzó sus brazos enfurecido. Él bebe lo imitó.

—A ti no te agrada ¿verdad?

Él trato de copiar el rostro serio de Greg lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno bebé, no nos gusta ese tal YellowTail. No es el tipo de hombre para tu mamá ¿alguna idea de cómo tirarlo a la basura?.

Crema Agria siguió con el rostro serio. Suspiró, tomó al bebe y lo sentó en sus piernas.

—¿A quién engaño? Parece un buen chico y puede que le guste a Vidalia.

Ahora Crema Agria juntó sus cejas y jaló su labio hacia abajo en una mueca triste.

—Si bebé, yo me siento igual, exactamente igual.

 **III.**

Vidalia regresó a las tres de la mañana, encontró a Greg viendo la televisión con su hijo dormido en brazos. Ella estiró los brazos para cargar a su hijo y dejó que Greg decidiera quedarse o irse sin decirle nada, quería hablar, pero la mirada acusadora de su amigo le quemaba la piel. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ella adulta y podía salir con cualquier persona, además él no conocía a YellowTail, lo excelente chico que era, viniendo a verla a diario trayéndole pequeños detalles, jugando con su hijo los fines de semana y conversando de cosas del futuro que ella no quería plantearse.

Él tenía dieciocho años y ya sabía lo que quería ser en el futuro, ocuparse del negocio familiar, "pescador", no porque lo obligasen sino porque amaba el mar, tenía un plan, tenía preparación y ganas de lograrlo. No como ella que a pesar de tener talento para la pintura dejó que sus hormonas adolescentes la controlasen dejando lo demás debajo de la cama. YellowTail quería una familia también, no era el chico fiestero con los que estuvo acostumbrada a salir, era un chico centrado, hogareño, que prefería quedarse de noche en casa a jugar juegos de mesa con sus seres queridos que a ir a la primera discoteca a tomar mientras conquistaba chicas al azar. De hecho, YellowTail ni siquiera conocía el alcohol, algo que le divirtió mucho.

Toda la fiesta de promoción se comportó como un caballero, bailó con ella, la trató como la única mujer en el mundo y su rostro brillaba de la emoción cuando se tomaron las fotos de entrada y salida.

"Me gustas", le susurró y ella pidió tiempo para pensar. Algo que él aceptó, entendía que después de la experiencia con el padre de YellowTail necesitaba estar segura.

Tres semanas pasaron y Vidalia aún no podía decirle que sí, también fue el tiempo en el que no vio a Greg.

Su amigo no se había asomado a su casa desde esa noche y eso le molestaba. Tuvo que admitir que se acostumbró a tenerlo en casa por las tardes cuando venía a pedir comida, cansado después del trabajo. Hablar de música, hablar de arte, hablar de sueños, de esperanzas. Escucharlo cantar canciones para su hijo quien a pesar de su corta edad prestaba atención. En una ocasión dijo emocionado que Crema Agria sería una estrella de lo música y él le enseñaría todo lo que pudiese.

—¿Qué serás bebe? ¿Qué serás? ¿Un gran estrella de rock? ¿Un asombroso pianista? ¿Qué tal un famoso DJ? ¿Te gusta la música disco?

—Dudo mucho que él pueda entenderte.

—Claro que puede. —Tocó la guitarra y el bebé aplaudió—. ¡Sí que sabe!.

Tocaron la puerta y ella abrió secretamente esperanzada de que se tratara de Greg, pero fue su vecino pidiendo usar el teléfono.

—¡Esto es todo, Greg Universe! ¿Quieres molestarme? ¡Entonces lo lograste!. —Gritó a la calle y espantando a su vecino quien regresó a su casa medio aturdido.

Llamó a la niñera antes de tiempo y cuando ella llegó, Vidalia salió golpeando el duro pavimento con los pies y los brazos tensos.

La furgoneta estaba estacionada a media cuadra del lavadero, por lo tanto Greg debía estar dormido dentro. Las únicas veces que usaba su furgoneta fue para ir por su "novia mágica". Golpeó la portezuela con el puño, la camioneta se tambaleo y escucho a alguien gritar junto con un golpe en el techo. La cabeza de Greg se asomó.

—¿Vidalia?

—Así que vamos a hablar así ¿o me dejas pasar?

Greg se le quedó viendo con los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo. —Abrió la puerta por completo y entró cerrando detrás de ella. Greg no lo impidió, solo hiso más espacio para que ella pudiese entrar.

Se quedaron en silencio. Olvidó el enojo al verlo ahí, tímido, tratando de prestarle atención a cualquier parte, nervioso por tenerla ahí. Discretamente se limpió el mentón esperando que ella no viera el rastro de saliva por la siesta, ¡claro que lo vio!, Vidalia sonrió de lado, hasta esa manía de él sabía.

—Hey. —Por fin saludó Greg.

—Hey. —Sonrió Vidalia—No te he visto mucho últimamente ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Encogió los hombros.

—Normal, lavando carros, lavando carros.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Sobre?

—Lo que pasa, ¿Por qué ya no vienes a casa?

Greg abrazó sus rodillas como un niño atrapado. De nuevo el silencio y esta vez fue incómodo y desesperante.

—¿Te gusta mucho ese chico?. —Preguntó sin verla a la cara.

La pregunta agarro de sorpresa a Vidalia e involuntariamente se sonrojó.

—Vamos Greg ¿enserio?

—Si. —Respondió con seriedad.

Ahora la veía directamente y ella se encogió en su lugar. Ella sabía que se trataba de eso a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que fuera cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo, que su novia le prohibiera verla o que ya no necesitara de su ayuda.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Puede…

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?. —Dijo de repente enojado—. Nunca dijiste nada.

—¿Por qué se supone que debía decirte algo?

—¡Porque si! ¡Somos amigos, se supone que tenías que decírmelo!.

—No quería confirmar nada hasta estar segura.

Las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de Greg, el miró hacia arriba tratando de aguantarlas, de que no se notaran. Vidalia sintió un nudo en la garganta por el brillo doloroso de los ojos de su amigo. Se sentía una traidora, no hiso nada malo, no hiso nada malo, pero aun así, aun así, sentía que lo había engañado de la peor manera y quería abrazarlo y decirle lo siento.

—Greg…

—Me gustas. —Dijo, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Y-yo? —Balbuceo— ¿Y qué hay de tu novia mágica?

Suspiró. Greg no tenía respuesta a eso.

—Pudiste decírmelo antes, mucho antes de conocer a YellowTail.

—Vidalia…

—¡Tú amas a tu novia! —Gritó con el enojo de regreso en ella— No a mi ¿Me amas a mí? ¿Podrías dejarla a ella por mí?

La expresión en sus ojos lo decía todo, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. La confusión lo inundaba, las palabras morían en su boca antes de decirlas y eso dolía y la hace sufrir de una manera que no creía capaz, dolía tanto, dolía peor.

Rose Cuarzo, YellowTail, él, ella.

Vidalia soltó una risa ahogada. Se acercó a él y besó su frente con ternura.

—No hagas algo tonto por mi Greg.

No se despidió, solo se fue, cuando estuvo fuera de la furgoneta dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran sin control, caminó llorando en silencio hasta su casa.

 _"_ _No hagas algo tonto por mi Greg"_

Vidalia se quedó en su sofá llorando abrazando sus hombros, odió lo que dijo, podía imaginar a Greg llorar al igual que ella, casi escucharlo gritar. No quería esperar a un chico que no podía ponerla por delante de las demás, delante de esa tal Rose.

—Tú también me gustas. —Confesó.

Si el regresaba a ella, prometió, si entraba por la puerta y le decía que la amaba, ella lo aceptaría y no lo dejaría ir nunca.

Pero jamás ocurrió.

Para bien o para mal, sus caminos no volvieron a cruzarse.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Confieso que no se hacer One-Shots y que se me resultan sumamente difíciles de escribir, ya había tratado de hacerlo antes pero jamás pude completarlo o encontrar siquiera la manera de armarlo. No solo se trata de contar una historia corta, sino de compactarla y darle el mismo impacto que le daría una historia larga en toda su trama pero en menor tiempo.

Julio Cortázar dijo: La novela gana siempre por _**puntos**_ , mientras que el cuento debe ganar por **_knock-out_**. Esto puede aplicarse al One-Shot también, definitivamente.

"Estrella Fugaz" es literalmente un experimento nacido en medio de una agenda atareada, porque entre las horas de trabajo, los estudios aplastantes y los capítulos de mis otras historias largas que ni siquiera e actualizado aun —dios, soy un lio—, es todo lo que pude hacer a última hora después de ver el episodio "Greg the Baby Sister"¡Ah! pero eso sí, me divertí mucho, sufrí, pero me divertí, ja, ja.

En fin, tal vez en el futuro decida re-escribirlo o alargarlo (me conozco e.e), pero por ahora me arriesgo a participar en el concurso con esto.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
